


Pulsars and Nebulae

by NyxSolei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Wonshik finds out some very unusual secret about Taekwoon. Taekwoon tries to leave him out nonetheless.["I'm from there." He points, and Wonshik smiles softly. He understands.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First try with WonTaek, or Vixx at all. Hope you like it!

“Hyung-” He gasps out, “What’s happening?” He asks, formally, even though he's far beyond his frayed nerves. Wonshik isn't the one to show his lost composure, and he doesn't intend to do so now.

His dark eyes are glued to the other in the training room, and luckily, they’re alone. He takes in the soft rays and muffled glow that leaks out of the older. Wonshik is mesmerized, heart thumping in fast tempo, and breath taken away.

The elder looks up to him, wearing an apologetic expression. Taekwoon’s behavior tells the other that in fact, he isn't fazed by this. He’s prepared for the situation, but not for the witnesses.

“Hyung, should I call some-” Wonshik tries, only to be immediately cut off.

“No, no!” Taekwoon nearly begs, and this is the first time the younger hears him express such emotions, “Please,  _ Wonshik _ .”

 

The older holds onto himself, engulfing his stomach with broad, yet shaken arms. He seems pale, and the glow radiating from him doesn't help. It takes a silent while for everything to stop, and when it does, the lights are out and electric buzz indicates a power outage.

 

“Hyung,” Wonshik asks, whispering at the damp darkness around him, “Are you alright?” He does not ask about the glow, nor does expect to get an answer. However, his worry is genuine, and all he can think about is Taekwoon’s safety.

“Yes,” The older whispers back, “I am.” He finds the younger’s shoulders and latches on to them.

“I need you to promise me not to tell anyone.” Taekwoon says firmly.

 

Wonshik hesitates, but nods nonetheless, “I promise, Hyung.”

 

Hakyeon finds them not much later, lighting the room with the phone’s flashlight. He asks them for their well being and hesitantly, Wonshik says he’s fine. The leader turns to Taekwoon, and the other reassures to the elder that they’re alright.

Once Hakyeon leaves, Taekwoon grabs the younger's arm and pulls, whispering closely that he will explain at the dorms, where no one will listen.

 

Wonshik doesn't allow himself to express his confusion, and follows the older. This is the most bizarre situation he ever took part of. As they reach Taekwoon's room, he’s pushed to sit, and the older gazes at him.

“Wonshik.” His tone warns him, “This should never be known to anyone. You weren't supposed to be there.” He sounds almost angry with the younger, but Wonshik knows better.

Wonshik nods, hoping that the conversation would continue.

 

“I’m not like you.” Taekwoon starts.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ^^

It’s a little past 2AM, and everyone gathered in an unrecorded spot, sharing ramyeon after a long session of practicing. The upcoming comeback fills everyone's hearts with tension and stress, and even though they tend to fight a lot, after such day, they relax and share a few sacred moments of what will become good memories.

Wonshik sits next to Hongbin and Hakyeon, leaving as much as possible space between him and Taekwoon. The talk he had a day before with Hakyeon made him worried about his behaviour.

 

Hakyeon taps Wonshik’s shoulder to catch his attention, “What’s the matter with you lately?” He asks before the younger even turns to face him. The dorms are quiet, and most of the members left to practice.

“What do you mean?” He asks in return.

“You look distant, I get that it’s stressful with the comeback and all, but you’ve never been so desolated from us before.” The leader says, his genuine concern flowing out. Unlike Hakyeon, Wonshik isn't very good with words, and phrasing his emotions so he settles with a chuckle, and tells him not to worry.

“Did you fight with Taekwoon?” The elder asks, and it hits Wonshik’s soft and vulnerable spot. He smiles, and it’s evidently fake.

“Don’t worry.” He says, only trying to get over the subject. 

 

He slurps the handful of noodles and keeps silent. He laughs when he hears others laughing as well, but his mind is in another place. He’s constantly slipping to think about Taekwoon, and what he showed him. Frankly, he’s startled by it, and concerned by it means for the group as a whole. 

 

“I’m a star.” Taekwoon says, as if it’s an obvious fact. Wonshik seeks the older’s eyes and barely finds them in the darkness. They're in their shared room, and Taekwoon didn't bother with turning up the light as they plan on sleeping soon anyway.

“What do you mean?” Wonshik asks. He gets the glimpse of it, but he’d rather be sure of to what extent the older means. He hears Taekwoon sigh and move to sit on his bed. Only when he settles, he speaks again.

“I’m a star. I’m not sure why we go down to earth, but it happens, and sometimes, when the stars are right, we are reminded of our true being.” He explains, uneasily and quietly, “I’m not like you, Wonshik.”

The younger hums, and stays still, stunningly so. His dark eyes scan the room for something- anything to help the confused feeling to pass. Whether it be the walls, the bed, or even Taekwoon himself.

“So.. that light?” He barely manages to whisper, but he’s heard well through the silent room.

“That was me. I slip sometimes.” He replies, “You weren't supposed to see that, but you have, and now you have to keep this secret.” Taekwoon firmly says, almost as if ordering it.

Wonshik swallows dryly, and when the older turns to sleep, he finally moves and takes his own place. Needless to say, his night is spent mostly awake, tossing and turning.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk flaps his arms in front of his face, “We’re going back, are you coming or did you fall asleep already?”

“No, no,” He shakes his head, “Wait up.” He stands up and follows the rest. They don't speak the following day either. Only when Taekwoon catches him alone in the studio, he faces the inevitable, and forced to talk to the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! It really gives me motivation ^^


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry it took a while! Hope you all enjoy it~

“Stop it.” Taekwoon sternly orders. The younger, surprised by his action and words, rolls his chair back against the studio’s main console.

“Stop what, hyung?” He asks, but the answer is known to him. It’s obvious, and Wonshik has to accept it.

“You’re avoiding me as if I’ve done something wrong. Hakyeon-hyung noticed it. What are you going to tell them when they ask why are you staying away?” Taekwoon’s words are piercing, just as his blazing gaze. Wonshik involuntarily swallows and bites his lip.

“You can't expect me not to freak out.” He finally mumbles weakly, but even to him it sounds powerless.

“Yes. Yes I can,  _ Wonshik _ .” Taekwoon rarely addresses him with his name, and the younger knows it’s a sign of irritation. Taekwoon told him that he’s a star, even though he wasn't supposed to see it. Then, after he told him, Wonshik kept as much distance as possible from the man. 

It scares him to death.

The unknown.

Taekwoon.

 

Wonshik swallows dryly again and stands up, “I’m sorry hyung. But you’re not human, how am I supposed to react to that?”

“Keep doing what you did before and don't ask me anything about it. I’m taking enough of a risk when I told you.” He growls silently.

“Then why did you?” Wonshik asks, a frustrated query, “Why did you tell me?”

 

Hakyeon calls Hongbin to confront him about the little fight the members are having. Hongbin always seems like a reliable, down to earth man, even if in fact none of it is true. While Hakyeon is perfectly capable of finding all the answers to his questions by himself, it’s nearly a ritual to confide in Hongbin.

“Bin-ah.” He says, voice strained as if reflecting his busy mind, “We’re going to make a comeback in less than a month, right?” Before Hongbin has the chance to reply, even nod, Hakyeon continues.

“It’s stressful, isn't it? Taekwoon picks up fights again, right Bin-ah?” This time, Hongbin manages to  _ open _ his mouth and start a  _ little _ gesture, but very soon is interrupted by the older, again.

“What should I do? I don't want to make a comeback in a bad mood, we had enough of those, Bin-ah, and I’m sure Wonshikie is tired of fighting too.” He blurts, “After all, Taekwoonie isn't very easy, right?” He asks, but Hongbin doesn't bother to even  _ try _ and reply.

“We should have a change in accommodation!” Hakyeon snaps his fingers, “That would be great, they would have to sort things out in order to sleep calmly!” The leader grins brightly, for once actually turning to the younger and taking his hands in his, “Thank you Bin-ah! You always know what to say!”

Hongbin is left dumbfounded and alone at the kitchen.

 

“I had no choice.” He mutters, and it sounds nearly painful, “You saw me exposed, and as much as I wanted to  _ fix _ your memory, I can't.” Taekwoon takes a deep breath and looks up from below, avoiding Wonshik’s gaze.

“I don't expect you to understand.” He says, in his calm and usual tone, “But I expect you to be quiet about it.”

Wonshik studies the other for long minutes before mustering up the courage to speak.

“No.” He firmly replies, “I can't leave things as they are, I know something about you that I’m yet to understand. Explain, hyung. Explain who you are.”

Taekwoon makes an irritated sound and looks at him, at last, “No. Stay out of it, the less you know, the better it is. If I could, I would erase that memory, so I suggest you take my advice and forget about it.” He growls, but it’s all so gentle to the younger’s ears.

 

Wonshik decides not to listen to his hyung for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below~ ^^


End file.
